


Desires for the Unexplainable

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Jason and Nico can't decide who tops, Jason is a stalker, M/M, Octavian is a pervert, Oral, Reyna and Nico are bros, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the "Heroes of Olympus", after Nico brought Hazel to Camp Jupiter, he kept returning. To visit his sister. He befriends Reyna. And he gains a stalker. But as annoyed as he is by Jason, who seems to be utterly obsessed with Nico, Nico is sliiightly interested in the son of Jupiter too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires for the Unexplainable

Title: Desires for the Unexplainable – Stalked by the Praetor

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; between the two series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greesks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, stalking, h/c, fluff, cuddling, explicit intercourse, oral

Main Pairing: Jasico/Nicson

Side Pairing: Octavian/Nico (one-sided), Malcom/Percy (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters : Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Octavian Simmons

Summary: Nico has one problem with the Romans. The problem's name is Jason, his stalker...

 

**Desires for the Unexplainable**

_ Stalked by the Praetor _

 

Nico groaned exhausted, leaning back until his spine made some very nasty noises.

“Ew. Really, di Angelo. You should get that checked by a doctor”, commented his friend.

The girl opposite him raised one eyebrow inquisitively at him, flipping her black hair over her shoulder. The son of the underworld huffed and showed her his tongue. The female praetor rolled her eyes at him. Praetor. A word Nico still needed to get used to. Just like... this whole situation.

It all had started with his desire to bring his sister back. He did bring his sister back, just not Bianca. Sure, he loved Hazel, but she was Roman and she belonged with the Romans. So he had brought her to New Rome and Camp Jupiter. Though he couldn't abandon her. So he visited. Often.

It was how he had befriended Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, the daughter of Bellona and one of the two leaders of the Roman camp. At first she had been suspicious of him and he had been suspicious of... the whole camp, actually. But then he had been involved in some War Games and other activities and liked it, even though he was still an outcast and feared for his father's realms. But now he had a sister to stick with, to protect. So he had to return, to somehow fit.

And somehow it was better. Better than being surrounded by people who weren't just scared of him, but also pitying him for losing his sister. He would always be Bianca's little brother at Camp Half-Blood. He would always receive those kicked-puppy eyes from Percy and the pity from Annabeth and the others. No, here he got respect. He was admired by his little sister. It was better here.

Aside from some minor issues, of course. While Reyna was easy to befriend, a strong and confident girl, her counterpart Jason Grace was... a different matter entirely. The blonde was Thalia's brother, the son of Jupiter. And a creepy stalker. Whenever Nico was visiting Hazel, he felt as though someone was watching him and whenever he turned around, electric blue eyes were staring right at him. The blonde was _everywhere_. At first, Nico had thought it was a simple rivalry. Children of the Big Three had never been said to go along well. Maybe Jason wanted to pick a fight with him, but didn't dare approaching him because of his friendship with Reyna? The daughter of Bellona wouldn't like it the least if Jason would lunge at Nico. But nowadays, Nico wasn't so sure about it anymore. They had plenty of opportunities to fight, during training and during the War Games, but somehow it seemed the blonde was staying as far away from Nico as possible during those. Perhaps it was that Jason was afraid of him? Hah, that was a good one. A child of Jupiter, afraid of anything. He'd get beheaded if he'd were to say that out loud around here...

“Nico? Get your head out of the clouds, will you?”, sighed Reyna with one raised eyebrow. “Don't tell me you're thinking about Jason again? This obsession of yours is getting out of hand...”

“I am _not_ obsessed”, objected Nico irritated and crossed his arms over his chest. “If anyone is having an unhealthy obsession, it's him. I tell you, he's stalking me.”

“Yeah, right”, snorted Reyna unimpressed, taking her cup of tea to sip on. “Jason is not like... that.”

It took the son of Hades a moment before a horrible realization dawned on him. “You mean...  _gay_ ?! You mean he's stalking me because he... What in the world is wrong with you people?!”

Reyna raised one eyebrow in mild amusement. “That was not what I was getting at. I meant to say that he isn't one to get obsessed about anything. He never even got obsessed over finding his family or anything. But your point would be true too. Not that he's not gay, but... he's just generally not interested in anyone. Imagine how many girls and boys already threw themselves at him at Camp Jupiter, him the only son of Jupiter alive. He always glared at them until they went away. Tea?”

“What?”, blinked Nico with a frown.

“Tea? I could get you another cup if you want?”, offered the daughter of Bellona.

“What? No”, grunted the Greek irritated. “I mean, what do you mean you don't know if he's gay or not. He's your best friend. Aren't you supposed to know such things? And why in the world are we talking about Jason's sexuality to begin with?”

“I have no idea”, shrugged Reyna leisurely. “But you started this. You and your little obsession.”

“That's it!”, growled Nico annoyed and stood up. “I'll go and take a walk. I've had enough of your unhelpful suggestions and your inaccurate accusations!”

Glaring at her for a last time, he left the house. The air was chilly and fresh, a strong wind picking up. Taking a deep breath, he thrust his hands deep into his jacket's pockets and set one foot in front of the other. This dumb lightning bolts throwing idiot needed to get out of his head. Everything was better than constantly thinking about Jason Grace or being stalked by him.

“Well, well, well. If it isn't the precious pet of the praetors.”

Urgh. Okay, Nico took it back. Everything  _aside_ from the augur was better than Jason Grace. Stiffening slightly, Nico half turned around to stare at the blonde British bastard. There was a nasty smirk on Octavian's lips as his blue eyes looked him up and down. Nico shuddered, it reminded him a little too much of how Kronos' vessel used to look at Percy and everybody knew how that had ended. The son of Hades took an instinctive step back, but found himself closely followed by Octavian. As Nico stepped back, Octavian stepped forward. Until the Ghost Prince bumped into the wall of the next best building. The sunny side of the building, mind you. Of course not the shadow side, because then he could just take another step and leave again.

“Get lost, Simmons”, growled Nico darkly, lifting his chin high up.

“I don't see any praetor there to protect you”, grunted Octavian amused.

“I don't need a praetor to protect me”, spat the son of Hades and hit the blonde square in the face.

The augur grunted and stumbled back some steps. His eyes were fierce and dark, a dangerous gleam in them as he straightened himself and backed Nico back into the wall, gripping both his wrists tight. The Ghost Prince hissed, his eyes darker than night itself.

“Let me go, Simmons”, demanded Nico roughly. “What do you want to do? Slice me like one of your teddy bears? They'd know it was you.”

“I don't plan on slicing you”, whispered Octavian with a nasty smile. “I'd rather... impale you.”

“That must have been the most disgusting and also the lamest pun ever.”

It was actually pretty fascinating to watch how all color left Octavian's face. Though before the augur could move, or Nico could say anything (preferably something along the lines of 'I don't need your help, Grace'), the sky above them darkened, thunder rolled in as a bright and mighty lightning bolt surged from the black clouds to fry the blonde. Even Nico had to snicker as Octavian fell quite comically down onto the ground, his robes singed. Shaking his aching wrists, Nico stepped away from the unconscious augur, lifting his gaze to glare at Grace.

“I am perfectly capable of handling such things on my own, Grace”, stated the son of Hades and took a deep, calming breath. “Nonetheless... thanks.”

“No problem”, nodded the son of Jupiter with a half-smirk and stepped closer.

The scar on his lip made him look kind of badass with that smirk. Nico frowned and shook his head. He was the son of Hades, however badass someone else may look, they would never obtain his natural underworldly badassness. Still rubbing his wrists, he watched Jason cautiously. The blonde, as he reached Nico, took the wrists into his hands to inspect them.

“Would you mind letting go?”, grunted Nico irritated.

“Come on, I have some ambrosia in my room. Before that bruises”, ordered Jason.

The way his eyebrows were furrowed, his blue eyes fixed on Nico's already slightly colored wrists. It nearly looked like worry. Something within Nico clenched painfully. No one had worried for him since Bianca had died. Sure, Percy had claimed to do so, but it was mainly out of guilt and pity. And Hazel, yes, she loved him, but somehow she viewed him as something invincible. But real, genuine worry? How odd. But somehow it felt... nice. New and fresh, but on the same time warm and well-known. Something he just wanted to lean into.

“Okay”, nodded Nico slowly.

He knew he would get ambrosia in the mess hall, or from the Apollo kids in the infirmary (at least some things stayed same, whether you're Roman or Greek), or from Reyna. But right now, he felt pretty comfortable with Jason, which in itself was an odd concept. The blonde though looked pretty pleased by this, leading Nico back to the praetors' villa. Reyna must have left after Nico's immature departure, because she was no where to be seen as they entered. Nico obediently followed Jason upstairs, his thoughts too confusing for him to concentrate on anything. In no time at all, he found himself sitting on the rather comfortable bed in Jason's room.

“Tell me why exactly we're in your bedroom”, demanded Nico with one raised eyebrow. “Are you really that desperate to get me into your bed?”

The son of Jupiter at least had the decency to blush brightly at that. Jason deliberately turned around to fidget with some drawers. Awkwardly staring at his hands, Nico sat waiting for the blonde to return to him with some ambrosia.

“Here”, grunted the Roman and turned away some to not look at the Ghost Prince.

Nico nodded and took the ambrosia to cautiously nibble it. “So... What do you want from me?”

The son of Jupiter blushed again and shook his head, a slightly irritated look on his face. “Nothing.”

“Right”, snorted the son of Hades with one raised eyebrow. “Look, the way I see it we have three ways to go at this. Either you tell me what is going on. Or we go at it the Ar—the Mars way of things and finally fight it out. Or I could get a restraining order against you, stalker.”

Jason looked rather stunned, staring at him with wide eyes. “I don't want to fight you.”

“Then _what_ is it you want?!”, groaned Nico slightly exhausted.

The son of Hades just wanted to start a lengthy rant about what a jerk Jason was for treating him like a threat just because he was the ambassador of Pluto when the most surprising thing happened. He felt lips pressing hard against his. Dark eyes stared wide at the son of Jupiter, who had his eyes tightly closed, wrapping one arm around Nico's waist. The son of Hades pushed against Jason until the blonde backed off. There was a flustered and slightly hurt expression in those electric blue eyes. Nico heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes before tackling the blonde, pressing him into the mattress with his wrists caught in Nico's hands. The Ghost Prince smirked into the kiss as Jason grunted in surprise and went slack beneath him.

“For a son of Jupiter, you are not very clever. Or bolt”, noted the son of Hades with a triumphant smile on his lips as he sat square on Jason's lap. “Now be a good boy and stay put.”

“What are you doing, di Angelo?”, grunted Jason with a suspicious frown.

“I am doing _you_ ”, smirked Nico and licked his lips. “Or do you have any objections?”

The blonde's eyes flickered from the confident smirk on Nico's lips to the tent in the black jeans. Grunting irritated, Jason rolled them over to pin the Ghost Prince to the bed and hover above the Italian. Licking Nico's lips, Jason slowly started to open the Ghost Prince's fly.

“How about I do you?”, hummed the son of Jupiter. “It's going to be electrifying.”

Nico glared with one raised eyebrow, looking unimpressed. “Lamest pun in the history.”

Jason grinned dumbly and shrugged, pushing Nico's jeans down and then proceeding to undress himself. The son of Hades hummed in appreciation and nodded in approval as he saw the ripped form of the blonde. Olive-skinned fingers started to trace the sixpack.

“See something you like?”, snickered the son of Jupiter, tugging on Nico's shirt.

“How come the pretty ones are always so...”, groaned the Ghost Prince with a glare. “Just shut your pretty pink lips and look gorgeous, will you?”

“I'd know something way better to do with my 'pretty pink lips'”, smirked Jason lecherously.

Nico raised one eyebrow questioningly, but his question died on his lips as the blonde engulfed his member in a warm, wet heat. The Italian gasped strangled and bucked his hips up in want and need. He grumbled slightly as he could feel Jason's smug smirk against his heated flesh. His fingers were clawed into the thin sheets beneath their bodies, sweat slowly collecting on tanned skin. Even though he really tried to tune it down (so the already smug bastard wouldn't get even more arrogant), Jason's tongue proved to know what it was doing, causing the son of Hades to make some quite obscene noises he had not known he was capable of. And here he had thought the last time he had walked past the Poseidon cabin after the son of Athena went inside, that those noises were something copyrighted by Percy. But perhaps it was those darn blondes' fault?

“Oh dear Hades, stop being such a tease”, growled Nico hoarsely as Jason distanced himself right before the Ghost Prince could come. “Be a man and finish what you started, will you?!”

A blonde eyebrow arched upward, together with one corner of Jason's mouth, grinning victoriously down at the Italian just before diving back in, licking Nico's shaft up and down like someone greedy for ice on a hot summer day. The Italian grunted pleased and leaned back down, practically melting right into the mattress under Jason's administration. It didn't take him too long to come hard, thrusting deeper into the warmth of Jason's mouth. Even though the son of Jupiter made a little noise of irritation or protest (or possibly both, Nico supposed), he swallowed obediently, licking his lips with a broad, boasting smile as he sat up.

“Stop being so smug or I will kick your ass”, grunted the Italian irritated.

“I just... knew I'd get you”, sing-songed the blonde and collapsed on the bed right next to Nico.

“Right”, snorted Nico ridiculed and raised one eyebrow. “Totally looked like that earlier.”

A crestfallen and slightly embarrassed look passed through electric blue eyes, making the Ghost Prince snicker in victory, which in return made Jason pout. “Oh, shut up.”

“You...”, drawled Nico slowly, combing his fingers through Jason's hair and then caressing the blonde downward until he reached his hard manhood. “Really want me to shut my mouth? Or would you prefer for me to return the favor? I hate being in debt by someone.”

“My”, hummed Jason thoughtful. “Wouldn't want to put you into such a situation. Go ahead.”

The Greek snorted slightly and shook his head. Why in the world was he doing _anything_ with that ridiculous son of Jupiter? Licking and kissing his way down to Jason's hardness, he noticed why exactly. His tongue thoroughly enjoyed the dips and ups of Jason's hard abs. That body, damn. Regardless of how annoying, arrogant and mightier-than-thou the blonde was, his body was just downright delicious. Nibbling teasingly on Jason's hipbones, his fingers started to massage the blonde's hard cock, making the son of Jupiter groan in bliss. The groan however turned into a full-blown moan when Nico wrapped his lips around the aching member. Finally his lack of a gag-reflex came in handy, because Nico did his very best to get all different shades of wanton sounds from his blonde. He had to hand it to Jason, the Roman did his best to hold back. But if there was one thing you could say about Nico, it was that he was persistent. He sucked, licked, nibbled and kissed until Jason was a moaning, whimpering mess beneath him and then the blonde finally gave in and came with the strangled cry of Nico's name on his lips.

“Damn”, panted the son of Jupiter exhausted and licked his lips.

“Likewise”, chuckled the Ghost Prince amused and crawled up to lay next to Jason.

The blonde, still panting, wrapped one arm around Nico and pulled the Italian close until Nico's head was rested on Jason's chest. The son of Hades huffed irritated at that, but didn't object otherwise. He was glad enough he finally got Jason to shut up, better enjoy it while it lasted.

“That was good. We need to repeat that. Often”, grunted the blonde.

And it was gone. Nico sighed, but nodded nonetheless. After all, the son of Jupiter was right, at least for once. Resting one hand on Jason's stomach to trace his abs (delicious, delicious abs, of which Nico needed to take a picture for later usage), he hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, it wasn't half bad”, smirked the Italian.

“For me being a Roman, or what?”, grunted Jason, not insulted but rather teasing back.

“What's that supposed to mean?”, snorted Nico calmly and raised both eyebrows.

“You tell me”, ordered the blonde and rolled over some to rest his lips against Nico's pulse. “Are Greeks better in bed? Because as far as I can judge now, I'd say yes. You're by far better in bed than the Romans I've had so far.”

Nico stiffened slightly, his pulse raising beneath Jason's teeth as the blonde laughed amused. Jason laughed amused and pinned the Italian's hands above his head and sealed Nico's lips with his.

“I knew something was different about you”, whispered the blonde against the Greek's lips. “Something... unexplainable, it intrigued me, it...”

“Made you obsessed with me, eh Mister Stalker?”, grunted Nico unimpressed, catching Jason's lips with his teeth and biting down hard. “Now what? You know my big secret and I'm not interesting anymore? Got your one night stand and your information, now you don't need me any longer?”

“Ouch”, chuckled the blonde and licked the blood off his lips. “I wouldn't say that. There are plenty of things I still have to learn about you, my little graeco.”

Leaning down, he kissed Nico passionately, burying his fingers in the dark curls. Both were panting hard by the time they parted again. Dark eyes stared up at Jason in distrust.

“So you're not going to rattle me out to Octavian?”, frowned Nico, still not fully believing.

“Why should I?”, grunted Jason and shrugged slightly. “The way I see it, I'd get into serious trouble with Rey if I would be the cause for your banishment, I'd upset Hazel majorly, I'd lose the opportunity for _very_ good sex and, the worst of it all, I would do Octavian a favor. And seriously, who would want that? Naw, I think I'll keep you as my dirty, little secret.”

“You going to lock me in your basement, or what?”, snorted Nico and rolled his eyes.

“Mh... that actually sounds like a pretty good plan...”, drawled Jason with a half-smirk.

Nico glared and grabbed a pillow to hit Jason with it. “Don't even think of it. I'm not Percy.”

“Who's Percy?”, frowned the son of Jupiter confused and tilted his head.

The Italian pulled the blonde back down to cuddle up to him. “He's kind of like my best friend, I guess. A Greek too. And, well, quite the slut if you may believe his boyfriend's tales of their bed-ventures. You, mister, are not going to get any of that kinky shit.”

“Interesting”, hummed Jason thoughtful, kissing Nico's ear. “You got to introduce me to your friend's boyfriend, maybe he can tell me his secrets as to how I'd get you to obey.”

“I don't obey anyone”, snorted Nico, biting down hard on Jason's neck. “If anything, I'm going to train you to be a bit more obedient and useful.”

“We'll see about that”, chuckled the blonde and licked his lips, getting more comfortable.

Nico smirked in a similar fashion as Jason had before, his arms sneaking around the blonde's waist to squeeze his ass. “Yeah. We'll be seeing about that, blondie.”

“Mh...”, purred the son of Jupiter and got more comfortable. “Let's see.”

“What's... going to happen now?”, whispered Nico as they cuddled up together again. “I mean, I'm not Roman and you're the praetor. Even if you won't rattle me out... You can't just pretend to not know anything? Don't you have a certain responsibility toward your kin?”

“Probably”, shrugged the blonde, starting to play with Nico's hair utterly fascinated. “But I think I chose my responsibilities myself. And I'd prefer to feel more responsible for you. Besides, as long as I keep an eye on you and keep you close to me, I can make sure that you're not a threat to the Romans. But still...”

“Still what?”, grunted the son of Hades impatiently after a little while.

“Just... Will you tell me what you're doing here?”, asked the blonde curiously. “I mean, are you something like... the last of your kind? The last Greek? Are you looking for protection here? What... What's your story, di Angelo? If that's even your name.”

“Really?”, laughed Nico amused. “Why should I lie about my name? And seriously, we're not in some kind of bad romance movie here, I'm not the last Greek. There are plenty others, in the Greek camp, of which I will tell you nothing because Romans and Greeks don't mix well so we'll keep that separated, okay? I'm just... a visitor.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”, groaned Jason confused.

“It means that I'm visiting”, grinned Nico teasingly and kissed Jason's nose. “Look, I'm just here because of Hazel. She _is_ Roman. I found her and I knew I couldn't bring her to the Greeks. So I brought her here. The only reason I kept returning here was because of her. Because she was just as much of an outcast here as I am with the Greeks. Regardless of where you're from, if you're a kid of the underworld, you're not wanted by the others. It's ridiculous. Hades, or Pluto if you prefer, is just as much one of the Big Three as Zeus and Poseidon, as Jupiter and Neptune. But no, you guys get to be celebrated like the biggest heroes in the history of heroism and we get shunned.”

“Us guys...?”, repeated Jason cautiously and sat up some. “Does that mean you, Hazel and me are not the only children of the Big Three alive? Are there others? Greeks?”

Nico bit his lips at that. It was not his to tell anyone about Percy, the poor kid had suffered enough at the hands of the last Big Prophecy and Malcolm was currently busy enough distracting the Sea Prince from the next Big Prophecy and what role he may play in it. Getting him involved in this Roman business was no good at all. And Thalia? Thalia _Grace_? Nico really did not want to be the one to open that can, oh no sir. He could only pray he wouldn't be there the first time Jason and Thalia met again and got to 'talk it out', whatever it was and whatever may have caused their separation. So... what was Nico supposed to answer now?

“How about we make out some more?”

“That was the worst and least subtle change of topic in the history”, laughed Jason amused, sitting up on his elbows to stare at the son of Hades. “But okay. Dully noted down. There _are_ Greek children of the Big Three, but you don't want to talk about them. I can accept that you try to protect your friends, it's a noble thing to do. I respect that.”

“So you won't be bothering me for details?”, hummed the Ghost Prince.

“I'm not interrogating you”, snorted Jason and rolled his eyes. “I'm not sleeping with you to get information about the Greeks. I'm sleeping with you because fuck, I want to.”

“Aw, you even forget your grammar. It's 'because I want to fuck'”, corrected Nico teasingly and attached himself to Jason's collar bone. “But the gesture is appreciated.”

“You know, you would be much easier to live with if you wouldn't talk so much.”

“Likewise”, retorted Nico. “I suppose we have to keep kissing and fucking to reduce the talking?”

“Good thinking”, purred Jason and kissed the Ghost Prince deeply. “ _Very_ good thinking.”

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
